When performing a personal care activity, such as applying make-up, performing a skin care activity, shaving and hair trimming, it is often desirable to perform the particular activity accurately in order to achieve the desired result. For example, when trimming a beard, a user may intend that the beard be trimmed similarly on both sides of the face, and may intend for the beard to appear symmetrical.
Using existing techniques, achieving high levels of accuracy can be difficult. For example, when applying make-up, it can be difficult to determine whether a product has been applied equally, and to the same level or position, on both sides of one's face. In the beard trimming example, if hair is trimmed too much on one side of a face, additional trimming may be required on the other side of the face in order for the remaining hair to look symmetrical.